The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses that print images of original documents on recording sheets and particularly to a technique of printing a text area included in an image of an original document.
In image forming apparatuses, image scanning units scan images of original documents and image forming units print the images of the original documents on recording sheets. In addition, there is a known image forming apparatus that performs character recognition processing on an image of an original document scanned by an image scanning unit, determines the language of the recognized character, and sets the determined language as the language to be used in a display.